Our Secret
by Wamakai
Summary: Kara and Bruce have a little secret of their own...


**Hey everyone! So I watched one of the Justice League movies and I came up with this pairing. It looks like I'm the first person to write for this pair and I wonder why…**

**Well, I hope you like it, but please let me know what you think? It would be much appreciated since I haven't written a comic fanfic yet.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own either the Supergirl OR Batman comics or characters. I am only responsible for the plot of this fan fiction story and nothing else.**

He walked down the hallway trying to figure out the source of the emergency signal he'd heard not two minutes ago. Once he got to the control room of the watchtower, he was sure he'd find out easily enough. His brisk stride was halted all at once when he saw a figure before him.

Kara had seen Bruce. She didn't react much. She had to run and find out what it was Diana had called her for. She owed the Amazon a lot. But here he was and there she was. Her steps didn't slow down nor did her stride.

"Sourpuss," she muttered.

"Brat," she heard in reply as she kept walking.

If anyone at all had been watching, they wouldn't have noticed anything. If they were looking closely, however, they would have seen the merest brush of her hand against his as she passed him. Bruce continued his initial mission of finding out where that distress signal was coming from.

He could deal with her later, he thought with a smirk.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Kara slipped out of her room in the Kent house pulling her hoodie over her face. Mr and Mrs Kent had been so sweet to her and if they knew what she was up to, she was sure they would be disappointed.

So would Clark probably. Luckily, he had left things to her and gone to one of the neighbouring sector planets to help out the Lanterns on some mission. She wouldn't get caught as easily as if he was on earth.

Gotham was a depressing place, she thought as she flew over the city. She had always thought so and she probably always would. It sort of suited Bruce. He was just like this place, dark and broody. She smiled as she landed on the balcony of the Wayne Mansion.

"You're late," came the voice from inside the open glass door.

"By like a minute," she replied walking in as if she owned the place. He stood in the middle of the room dressed in his usual robe over his pyjamas holding a wine glass. He'd just bathed too so his hair stuck to his forehead. She loved that look on him. Classy casual suited his whole aura.

"Besides, it's not as if I came here for something big, right? I asked you for an answer and that's what I'm here for. Are you going to give me one or not?"

He sighed and set his glass down.

A month ago, she had come up to him looking a little cheeky but also slightly distressed. He wondered what the matter could be since it was rare for her to even venture within three feet of him. Before he could ask his question, she had leaned forward, kissed his cheek and rushed off. Since then it had been surreptitious touches here and there although they rarely met already. Then she had told him, before her last mission, that she liked him.

She didn't want an answer yet and she wanted to hear it the next time they met again.

That had been last week. She had come back from her mission and he felt that it was time that he gave her that answer she was waiting for. That was why he had called her here. His showing up randomly at the Kent farm wouldn't exactly be ideal and he preferred his privacy.

"You never let your elders speak, do you?" he said coming up to her. It would be a lie to say she wasn't gorgeous. She had turned a few heads now and again, it was true. And that had made him downright jealous a couple of times. As he gazed into her pretty blue eyes, he couldn't help feeling maybe he was making a mistake.

Then she smiled.

And he bent and kissed her.

And she kissed him back.

His arms went around her small frame and he felt hers crawl up around the back of his neck. There were a million reasons why this was wrong, but he didn't care about that so much. The big blue boy-scout would have something to say about it for sure, but he wasn't due back for another week. He pulled away and pushed some of her hair out of her face.

"I'm not going to be your sugar-daddy or anything you know."

"Oh yeah, because you're all sweetness to begin with," she replied, rolling her eyes.

"Smart-mouth."

"Pervert," she said as his hands slipped downwards from her waist. He claimed her lips once more and felt the blood in his veins heat up. Well, at least she had brought it up first. That had saved him a lot of trouble, he thought as his tongue pushed past her soft, soft lips.

There would be a lot of trouble to come, but at the moment, that was the last thing on his mind…


End file.
